Time to Decide
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: It's time for Liam to decide. Naomi or Ivy? You should totally read this!


A/N; Just a one shot. Nothing more. The italics is what she's thinking its surrounded by these --- _**'**_

"Hey, dude." I said as I walked in his little work room.

"Hey." He said without looking up at me.

"Are you not coming?" I asked, because he was in regular clothes.

"Where?" He asked finally giving me a glance, and doing a double take. This is what, the second time he's seen me in a dress?

'_God!! He didn't remember! He never does now that he's back with Naomi and I'm getting sick of it. I might not show it but his 'I have no clue' attitude is getting super annoying.'_

"Nevermind, I'll see you tomorrow at practice." I said heading for the door when fingers wrapped all the way around my arm.

"Wait, did we have plans?" He asked me.

'_Duh!! Why would I be dressed like this if we didn't?!'_

"Yeah, but your obviously way to busy." I said, wrestling my arm out of his grip, and almost reaching the door, when he inserted himself between it and I.

"Wait, what we're doing with you dressed like that?"

"Going to a party, but whatever!"

"Come, I'll grab a coat, text Naomi, and we'll leave."

"Text Naomi?"

'_What? Telling her to meet us there?'_

"To meet us there. Just give me some minutes?"

"Whatever." I said shaking my head, as I reached for the door knob. "I'll see you."

"Dude, what's wrong?" He asked.

"This is our night, Liam. Just you and me, to hang. And also for you to be yourself. I'm sick of this. The way you act around her!"

"It's not like we were ever dating, Ivy!"

"Because you were still hung up on Barbie Doll! I tried to help you move on to me, but no, Miss Preppy was always in OUR way!"

"You never liked me enough!"

"You weren't in to me! You weren't into it!" Now our voices were raised and we were in the middle of the room, not minding who just walked in. "Just say it Liam. I was your rebound."

"No you weren't!'

"I liked you! You made me fall!! And I proved what a bitch she was and you still picked her! I still fell, Liam! I still like you! I hate you for doing this, Liam! I am, like, I don't know! But now your, like, in love with Naomi!"

"God, Ivy just shut up. I liked you!"

"I love you!" and that shut him up. Next thing I know, his lips are on mine, even though mine are covered in salt-water tears.

"LIAM!" We both jumped apart at that scream voice. When I whirled around, I knew who it was.

_'Well, if it isn't the Barbie Doll.'_

"What are you doing?" Naomi said. Liam looked at me. I looked at him and Naomi. Then I turned backed to him while walking backward toward the door. I lift one of my hands off him, and I slid the other one down his arm while regaining my cool exterior.

"Time to choose, pretty boy." I said when I FINALLY reached the door knob. As I opened it I looked back to see Liam staring at me, and Naomi with eyes of hatred burning like flame. Then I stepped out into the cool night, and slipped into my car.

**The Next Day on the Beach**

_'And here he comes' _I thought as he walked down the beach toward his team.

Teddy elbows me on the shoulder "Missed you last night. He didn't want to come? Or is that crush still getting in the way?"

"Shut up, I don't know." I said pushing him away. When I looked back to see Liam, he was talking to Dixon. I wonder what about. I look back down at my board to finish the wax, but I already did. So I just stood up where my back was to Liam. When I did look up toward the parking lot Naomi was standing by her car. I think my heart just broke.

_'Did he already decide? He picked her?!?!'_

I was thinking that when two fingers hooked my hand and turned me around. Liam was right there, like 3 inches away.

"Your right, it's time to decide." And he did the most unexpected thing ever. Instead of telling me sorry or pushing me away, he kissed me! Lips to lips! When he finally let me have some air. Naomi was still just standing at the road beside her car, and Teddy and Dixon and everyone else was quiet. Just looking at us. But you think that bothered me?

"You sure?" I asked.

"Totally."

"Good." And letting myself be a real girl, I kissed him back, not caring where we were at all! Just him me and sand plus a beach. Also you cant forget about the cheering noise in the background and the crying one. I pulled away for air, we were so close, so I just whispered this.

"Love you."

"Love ya, too." I guess I gave him the weirdest look ever because he laughed and pecked me on the lips, grabbed my board, hand it to me and grabbed his and grabbed my hand as we started down the beach.

"Race you" I said and started running, before turning around and yelled at the team "Come on!"

Then Liam was about to win when I tackled him, and got the first wave. Got to love him. :)


End file.
